


Chibi - 2009-08-06 - Tablet vs PC

by chkc



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Chibi, Fanart, Gen, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-19
Updated: 2010-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 00:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney likes his tablet. John likes his PC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chibi - 2009-08-06 - Tablet vs PC




End file.
